Bondage Revamped
by sheiba90
Summary: Bondage was a simple story of a hanyou Lord and his two slaves. But now,read what it has become. A tail of revenge, bitterness and perhaps even love. Pairing are SesshomaruxKagome RinxNaraku InuyashaxKagome InuyashaxRin
1. Chapter 1

**_Alrighty everyone after a long hietis I've decided to completely revamp this story. I believe I've grown a lot as a writer since I first put this out so Im rewriting and redoing the story. The first chapter goes up today. =3_  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The silence of the first is some times enough to sooth a tortured soul. The wind in the trees, the birds singing, the smell of wild jasmine tickling the nostrils. The beauty of this place could not be lost of anyone. A view of the lands from the top of a high cliff showing unspoiled wilderness as far as the eye could see. It was simply...a facade. This beautiful paradise was nothing but a reminder of all the things that should be and never would. It was a sheep's skin to cover the viciousness of a wolf or in this case, a dog who needed to be put down.<p>

No, for those trapped here peace would come only from the smashing of a frail body against the jagged rocks and swirling waters at the bottom of the cliff. The tree peace of death and the afterlife. Set to make that final leap, was a woman. Dark raven locks tossed by the created from the sheer force of the waterfall she sat next to. Her red yakata set open, already dragged by the force that would gladly claim her as well. Her soft brown eyes seem fascinated, transfixed by the scene beneath, simply listening to the sirens call; the sweet humming of the water beckoning her to come. She could really do this, she could end everything right here and now and it would all be over. Her gaze drifted to the fresh set of bruises on her ribs, then to the scars that marred her lovely pale skin. No more of this. No more pain. No more heartache.

Kagome sat quietly edge of a cliff, her feet dangling over the steep drop off. She focused on the rocky rapids so far below her. All she had to do was push herself. One little push and she would go tumbling over edge. It would all be over with. She could escape him. She would never have to obey another one of his commands or lay with him at night. She would be free to roam the netherworld as happy as she was before he captured her. He'd taken her because she reminded him of his old lover. A miko by the name of Kikyo. A woman that had shot an arrow through his chest and pinned him to the the god tree his manor was know built around. She wanted to hate that woman so much. To curse her soul to damnation for how badly he treated her, yet in her heart she knew she could not. Kikyo had been a righteous woman and she had done the right thing. If only she had killed him instead of sealing him...

Giving a heavy hearted sigh, she pushed herself away from the cliffs edge...away from her only salvation. The temptation was great, but there was still another who would suffer endlessly by her master's hands is she left now. She had no more family. He had seen to the death of everyone she ever loved. Everyone except her younger sister, Rin. Innocent and pure hearted Rin...or so she had been at the beginning. Now the poor girl was always terrified. She refused to sleep if Kagome wasn't at her side. No. She could not leave her sister to his hands. He might kill her in anger.

She turned her back to the edge, fixing her yakata and placing her hair into a neat bun. She would be missed if she didn't return quickly. She wasn't allowed out for very long and she feared she'd stayed too late without setting her plan into motion. It was time to return home.

"Kagome, what are you doing here?"His voice sent a chill up her spine, but she knew better than to run. Instead she knelt on the ground, her palms flat in the dirt and her eyes staring the stone the jutted up beneath the soil.

"Goshuujin-sama, forgive me for my lateness. I was returning now." She apologized though she already knew it wouldn't matter. He would simply do what he wanted anyway. Clawed hands reach down and grasped her hair, yanking her up to meet his gaze. She stiffled a cry of pain, biting back tears as his red flecked amber eyes stared into hers.

"You are lucky today, Kagome. I don't have time to punish you as I normally would." His free hand came around to cup her face in what would have been a loving gesture were it not for his iron grip on her hair. "Don't worry though. I'll make you pay later. Once my guest are settled in." He leaned forward, roughly pressing his lips to hers and force his tongue into her mouth. There was no room for protest, and she knew it would only make things worse. She simply closed her eyes, timidly returning his kiss and she knew he wanted her to do. Her tongue slipped lightly over his and she gave a submissive groan, whining until he loosened his grip a little. After a moment he let go, abruptly pulling back releasing his hold on her all together, smiling as she dropped to the flood.

"We're leaving. Now. You have work to do when we get back to the manor." With that, he simply turned on his heels and began to walk away. Kagome quickly gathered herself and followed after him, nodding her head.

"Yes Master Inuyasha."

Kneeling in front of his throne, Rin waited for her Master to speak. She could see her sister's downtrodden face and knew he must have caught her before she could carry out her plan. They had discussed it for weeks...planned for their chance to be able to and still they failed. Kagome had wanted her to be the one, but she was too afraid and she knew she didn't get it nearly as bad as her sister. All because she looked like that damn woman... The Master even dressed her up like her, forcing her to learn the ways of a priestess and even having the shikon jewel implanted into her body to infect her blood with its spiritual power. When he got too drunk he would call her Kikyo. He would beat and rape her cursing her very exsistance. She should have done it. Gods why didn't she do it...

"Rin, the manor needs to be perfect for the arrival of my brother and that thing he calls an adviser Onigumo. What no.. It's Naraku now." He spat out the name as though it tasted of acid on his tongue. His Kikyo had loved Onigumo the man and when he killed him all of his problems began. He glared angrily at Kagome, dark thoughts running through his mind. He would make that bitch regret everything she'd ever done to him.

"See that everything is done just right and once you're done you and Kagome both put on your best Kimonos. Red... yes red as the best color." With that he dismissed them both to begin planning a few things for his brothers stay.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome and Rin stood in at the entrance to the castle awaiting the arrival of Sesshomaru-sama and Naraku-sama. Inuyasha had left sometime before, saying something about handling some business. As he took off down the path towards the small village opposite his castle, he placed an almost tender kiss on Kagome's cheek, cupping her face between his hands.

"Kagome..." He's said, peering into her eyes, "Don't ever try to leave me again. I'd hate to have to punish Rin because of your failure." Her body tensed at his words and she nodded slowly, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I will never leave you Master." She spoke softly, her gaze slipping to the floor. Of all the things in life she couldn't bare, she knew her soul would never find rest if Rin was left in the hands of this monster. He had known from the beginning threatening the young woman would break her and she would do anything in the world he told her to.

Now, as they stood at the gate she could not even meet her sister's eye. Instead she kept her head trained forward, eyes scanning the horizon in search of the guest they were waiting for. She had only meet the powerful demon lord once in her life and yet that one time had burned his image into her mind forever. It wasn't just the way his pristine, silver hair flowed like water down his back. Nor was it the perfect angelic features that, though as soft an delicate as they were, would turn even the most hardened criminal to stone. It was his eyes. Those molten amber and gold orbs to many seemed empty and emotionless, but to her they were simply the veil covering a raging sea of emotion. When she'd looked into his eyes it felt as though she were seeing into his very soul and he into hers; as if time itself had paused to stretch a brief second of eyes contact into an eternity.

She had met him by chance once, as a child. She'd accompanied her parent's to his castle to pay tribute. They were simply poor farmers, but they loaded a cart with the best of the crop, their prized hen, and a sturdy colt to present at the Lord's 100th birthday party. As they left the gifts he'd come out of the manor, gliding across the ground with such grace that, despite the bows the others gave, she stood, rooted to her spot. She'd never seen a demon before, and everything about this being hypnotized her. She'd never forgotten that feeling, or his face.

"Kagome?" Rin's soft voice broke through her musings and brought her back to their current setting. "Kagome... I just wanted to tell you, I understand." She felt soft slender fingers slip between her own and locked her own with them. Before she could open her mouth to respond a horn sounded from the watch tower. She looked up, watching as two figures rounded the bend ahead of them. The first could not be mistaken for anyone other than Sesshomaru. He hadn't aged a day since she'd seen him last. Next too him was a half demon. Though he wasn't quite as ethereal, he was still beautiful. She could sense darkness coming from him, though it was different from that of someone who was simply evil. It was more of hardness that came from a hard life. Despite this he was still beautiful to a fault and radiated an air of kindness unlike many she'd met. Looking at the two men they seemed like angels from warring sides of heaven; one the angel of light and the other fallen to serve darkness.

* * *

><p>"Kami..." Despite herself Rin could not stop from speaking. They were utterly gorgeous. Never before had she seen anyone quite as beautiful as these men were. Her hand clenched around Kagome's as she attempted to steady herself and cleared her throat. It was obvious which of these men was Inuyasha's brother. Unlike Inuyasha he seemed emotionless, but those golden eyes were inherited and she feared them despite they beauty of the man who possessed them. His companian though, his eyes were red, terrifying to look at but there was so much more held in their depths. It took everything in her to tear her gaze from his and bow with her sister submissively.<p>

"Welcome my lords." She heard Kagome speak when she was at a loss for words. "Welcome to the Manor of Lord Inuyasha. I am Kagome and this is my sister Rin. We are here to act as both guides and servents. Simply tell us if you have need of anything and we shall see to it."

"My half brother sent humans to meet us? A miko among them?" Sesshomaru's smooth voice brought Run's attention back to there current situation. She stood, folding her arms in front of her and speaking up.

"My Lord wishes only to have the best he has to offer awaiting his honored guest. Though we are not of demon blood, both Kagome and myself are dedicated and trusted as no other by Lord Inuyasha. Please allow us to prove his selection was not a sign of disrespect."

"Well now, what a lovely voice that one has." The dark haired half demon stepped forward, his eyes appraising Rin as she spoke. "Perhaps we should see what they have to offer before we deny such lovely creatures." He slipped his hand beneath Rin's, bowing and placing a kiss on her hand. She couldn't control the shiver that went down her spine as he eyes met with hers, boring into her. Sesshomaru simply shifted his gaze back to Kagome, before nodding. Naraku's lips pulled back into a half smile and he held his arm out.

"Now you darling little thing. A tour, if you would be so kind." Rin nodded, slipping her arm around his and leading them forward, so entranced by the hanyou that she barely noticed her sister fall into step behind them.


End file.
